Trade Full Love Redo
by Jessica1209
Summary: If you had the choice to get revenge on someone who has done you wrong...Would you take it? *Redo of The old Trade Full Love*
1. Prolougue

"_**Revenge proves its own executioner." -John Ford**_

**Cold...**

**It's so...cold **

**and dark...**

_It hurt so much...to lose everyone you loved. To lose the people you cared so much about, just have them taken from you. _

**Pain...**

**It hurts...**

**So much...**

_I lost...everything... Everyone. It hurts. _

_They were taken from me so easily... _

_I'm scared..._

**I'm so...scared... and alone.**

**I'm so scared...!**

_**Someone help me...**_

_**HELP ME!**_

I looked at my surroundings. Everything disappeared into the darkness. Furniture, the walls, ceiling, the floor...Not even light could escape it.

I became scared.

It was very hard to fathom what was happening. My human eyes could only see darkness.

I reached out to see if I could feel anything, but to no avial.

**"You seak help."**

My breath hitched. I looked around me to see where the voice came from. I squinted, no one is here.

**"You seak salvation."**

I blinked. Where...?

**"I can be that salvation."**

I mustered up my courage and decided to speak.

"Where are you?"

**"I am everywhere, dear."**

I arched a brow. Everywhere? That's impossible.

"Why are you here?"

**"Your soul called out to me."**

"Wha...What do you mean?" I am confused.

**"Your soul called out for help-"**

"Who are you? What are you? How is this even happening?!"

**"I...am a demon."**

A what?... I gasped, but how could my soul summon such a thing? Without thinking, I clutched my shirt tightly. Right above my heart. It was so hard to breath right now and I was sweating up a storm.

A lump had formed in my throat, preventing me from talking any further. I tried to talk, but nothing came out.

I hated this feeling.

This feeling of dread washed over me.

My vision blurred with clear orbs...

_Tears..._

Oh no, I was about to cry. I clenched my eyes shut, I was angry at myself for showing such weakness, but I couldn't help it. I was so scared out of my wits I could hardly

breath.

**...**

_'He's waiting for me to answer.'_

I gulped. What was I to do...?

**...**

I snapped my eyes open, finally finding some courage.

"How can you help me, Demon?"

It only took him a second to reply- **"You want revenge...I can give it to you. I can help you find your parents killers, but-"**

"For a price...I know." There is always strings attached.

"The price of my soul, isn't it?" I didn't even need an answer to know what the price was.

**"Yes."**

My nostrils burned as I could feel tears clouding my eyes again. Was it worth it? I furrowed my brows...Yes...

_Yes it is._

"I want your help!" I yelled, I was now filled with courage, but also...emptiness.

**"Good choice, dear."**

I now saw feathers in my vision. White and black. Falling from the top of the abyss. It was beautiful to say the least and a bit comforting.

All of a sudden my chest burned as if my skin was sizzling. I scream in pain. I then quickly clutched my chest. I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and found a pentagram forming above my breast. It was bleeding profusely as the skin was shedding off. I screamed again.

**I hurts so bad!**

**Please someone, make it stop!**

My tears bubbled over and streamed down my face. All this pain had made me realize what I had done. Why I was here and what was to come of the future.

_**I sold my soul to a devil!**_

And then everything turned black.

_"Sleep well, my mistress."_


	2. Chapter 1: I Win

"_**Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." -Winston Churchill**_

_"Wake up..."_

**What?**

_"Wake up..."_

**W-who is that?**

"_Mistress..._Mistress! Please, wake up!"

I then felt the warm feeling of the sun on my face. It was shining down brightly.

I groaned.

I opened my eyes to see two crimson coloured eyes staring right at me.

"Ah!" I squeaked and quickly sat up. He moved away from my face just as quickly. I rubbed my eyes harshly and then blinked '_Who is this guy? And why is he in my home and in my bedroom no less?'_

He seemed to have noticed my confused expression, but ignored it and walked to the other side of my bed.

"I have brought you tea, Mistress." He assembled the tea by pouring the murky liquid in the cup. "Sugar, miss?"

I blinked again and opened my mouth only to shut it in pain. I cringed, damn my throat hurt and it was so dry, too. Like sandpaper. I then decided to not use my voice until I've gotten something to drink. I nodded and then pointed two fingers for *two spoons of sugar.*

He grabbed a small spoon from the table and then added two sugars in my tea. He then quickly, but gingerly handed over my tea.

I looked at the murky liquid for a bit, wondering if it was poisoned. ' _I still don't know who this person is. Yet, he keeps calling me mistress like I'm some sort of royalty.' _

I stared at it for a while longer until I succumbed to it's amazing aroma. I leaned forward and took a sip.

...

I was surprised. It wasn't bad, actually, it's possibly the best tea I've ever had. I took another sip and another until the clouded liquid was gone. I then handed him back the tea cup. He took it from me with a smile.

"I see you enjoyed your tea?"

"...Yes." I replied in a small voice. My throat still hurts a little, and was a bit weak. The question was still in hand, who was he?

I turned to him with determined eyes and spoke in the clearest voice I could at the moment.

"Who are you?"

He sighed. "Still with the questions, miss? I thought you already knew." I quirked a brow. "I don't understand, care to explain?" He nodded.

"We made a contract, _**dear**_." He then smirked wickedly.

That was when I froze up. My breath held still. I could feel cold sweat build up on my forehead.

"What?" It wasn't a question this time though.

"Hm, it seems humans have gone slightly dime in this century. _**Dear**_, I said, We made a contract and the contract states that if I help you get revenge, that I could get your soul afterwards."

"So, wait...That wasn't some dream? Some _**nightmare**_!?" I could feel tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm afraid not." He replied in an oh so sweet voice.

My tears broke free and started streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them, I didn't want to stop them. I didn't want to stop crying. My fear and sadness melded together. Why? Why did this happen to me?

This man walked over to me and tilted my chin upwards so I could face him. I diverted my eyes, I didn't want to see this monster with a pretty face.

He then reached over with his other hand and captured a tear from my eye. This made me look at him.

He put his finger up to his lips and licked at his finger with the tear on it. My eyes widen. _'Why did he do that?'_

He noticed me staring and smirked. It wasn't a creepy smirk, more like a perverted one...

I jumped away from him and then crawled to the other side of my bed. I lifted my covers as quick as I could and then jumped out of the bed. I breathed out a shallow breath and then sprinted to my door.

But, before I could get there, he stood there in front of me, blocking me from my destination. I squeaked out of fear and back away from him.

"Bad Mistress. No running, you still aren't at full health yet. You wouldn't want to catch a fever or something."

I felt a shiver go down my spine. _'What am I going to do?'_

_'Come on, think fast Emily!"_

...

Then an invisible light bulb popped above my head. _'That's it!'_

"Demon...stand down...!"

"You hear me, move out of the damn way!_** That is an order**_!"

He stood there in shock and I could feel my chest swell up in pride. I think I got through to him!

I put up a poker face to add more effect to my order. I know he can't resist an order!

The demon frowned and stepped to the side. I started walking towards the door and opened it. As I was walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but smile in the most twisted way ever. My fear was gone and now I have control.

_**'I win.'**_


End file.
